The Broken Oath
by Celestique The Fangirl
Summary: Yuno Asakura vowed never to fall in love ever since an incident in her past. But once she meets a certain green-haired hypnotist, will she go against her oath? and what about him, will he finally let go of Otonashi? WARNING: Tsundere OCxNaoi!
1. Yuno's Final Day

**The Broken Oath**

**A/N: This will follow the actual story, There are a few chapters I will label as OVAs though**. **Sorry if this chapter is weird, I was listening to Paint's Movie Villain Medley + Voldemort while writing this! Plus I have NEVER written in first person and present tense, I usually write in either 3rd person and past tense or 1st person and past tense... I won't keep you now, P.S. I only own Yuno! and Mikoto and Kazuya... who'll make later appearances...**

* * *

**Chapter Zero: Yuno's Final Day**

**Yuno POV.**

My name is Yuno Asakura, my classmates make fun of me because of my name. They gave me the nickname Yuno Gasai. It was annoying but as usual I got used to it. I have jet black hair which I tie into one high ponytail that reaches my waist, crimson red eyes, and I have light tan skin not pale. **Light tan**. My bio isn't that big or special. My life was terrible and unfair, basically because when I was a kid I was kidnapped. Nothing special, well except I sorta well uhm... fell in love with another victim. Kazuya something, he was killed while I just watched. I felt terrible, I could've done something. I could've saved him! but no, I just watched. _Helpless..._ The same day the police found me. Those kidnappers killed my parents, so I stayed with my relatives. Coldhearted relatives at that. People call me a pessismist but it wasn't my fault that incident left a big impact on me.

* * *

I sigh and grab my mp3 player, then walk out of my room. I simply walk over to the kitchen then start preparing my relatives' food. Once I'm done I exit the house, only then do I listen to music in my mp3. I smile at the song playing, its "We Ended Right" by Debby Ryan ft. Chase Ryan & Chad Hively. Before I know it I start singing along.

_~Whoa whoa _

_I step back take a look in your direction_

_See in the reflection the same single man_

_That had taken you for granted_

_Like water in the desert I didn't think it'd happen_

_But I guess it had to happen_

_Staring at the glass eyes in a trance_

_As you walk through the grass with my shadow in the past_

_And I know that this moments gonna last my life_

_Why? Cus it happens all the time_

_I won't throw it all away with everything_

_I want you back here can't you see?_

_Please refrain from opening skies_

_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_

_Gonna take more than just time_

_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies_

_I know it doesn't matter everything I've said_

_And I told you once again_

_Cus your mind is pretty set_

_Yeah you noticed what I did but do I deserve this?_

_Okay maybe yeah so it's probably the end_

_But think about the truth all I gave to you_

_Never once a lie no not a single time_

_Not until tonight and that's where you are so right_

_To put up a fight and leave me all alone with your goodbyes_

_I won't throw it all away with everything_

_I want you back here can't you see?_

_Please refrain from opening skies_

_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_

_Gonna take more than just time_

_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies_

_And I know I did you wrong _

_But now it's said and done_

_And I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_Yeah I took and broke your heart _

_And your world was torn apart _

_But I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_[2x]_

_I need you so_

_You need to know_

_We ended right_

_But why?_

_Please refrain from opening skies_

_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_

_Gonna take more than just time_

_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies_

_Please refrain from opening skies_

_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_

_Gonna take more than just time_

_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies~_

I don't care if I receive stares, and I walk to the school as if nothing happened.

* * *

School was normal as usual, once the day ends I start packing my things. And I bumped into one of my classmates, Mikoto Hana or more accurately she bumped into me. Mikoto has golden curles, fiery blue eyes and pale skin.

"Oh! Yuno! I didn't see you there!" Mikoto exclaims.

"Same to you" I tell her, going straight to the point.

Mikoto looks at me blankly, as if she was scanning me

"Uhmmm Mikoto?" I ask getting abit annoyed.

Mikoto laughs then leaves the classroom without saying anything else.

I sigh, then start cleaning the room. It was my turn for cleaning duty anyways. Once I finish I grab my things and leave the classroom.

* * *

I turn to a road with an overpass, then wait for the sign to turn green, allowing me to walk. As I walk I couldn't see it but a car was fast approaching. Once I reach the middle of the street only then do I see the car. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move at all, I was frozen. _'Nobody will save me'_ I thought. Then the last thing I remember is falling and my world fading to black.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter one! I really had Yuno stuck in my head for a long time. I'm still debating whether the 2nd chapter will either be**

**A) Yuno in the afterlife**

**B) Yuno's Funeral**

**C) Both**

**Help me decide! Plus I'm also debating whether Yuno appears before or after Otonashi appears... feel free to help me choose :D Oh and before I forget please read my other story (Which I'm still writing... but is already published)**

**-Operation: Sing Off!**


	2. The Funeral, And The First Day

**A/N: Yay! chappie 2! okay so here's the thing. While writing this I was also listening to Hannah Baker's suicide tapes from the book Th1rteen R3asons Why, brilliant book I definitely recommend it! maybe my next fanfic will Th1rteen R3asons Why related hmmm.. Anyways I won't keep you now! I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE THING except Yuno and Mikoto and Kazuya and a little surprise "OC" that will be revealed later on in the story. Also, many apologies for the late update. School, friend and family troubles were getting to me too much and I had no inspiration for writing this.**

* * *

_Previously on The Broken Oath,_

_I turn to a road with an overpass, then wait for the sign to turn green, allowing me to walk. As I walk I couldn't see it but a car was fast approaching. Once I reach the middle of the street only then do I see the car. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move at all, I was frozen. 'Nobody will save me' I thought. Then the last thing I remember is falling and my world fading to black._

* * *

**Yuno POV.**

Once I wake up I feel the cold ground. "That's odd" I mutter, then something crosses my mind. The car and the overpass, my eyes widen.

"Where am I?" then I glance over my shoulder._ 'Guns? what the?! Where am I?!' _these thoughts echo my head, as I see a few students aiming guns at a girl. I see one girl with purple hair and approach her, "Hey, what's going on?" I ask.

She turns to me and smiles not-so-warmly. "Welcome to the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront" she states.

I tilt my head,"Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront?" I ask confused.

The girl nods "I'm Yurippe, the leader of this battlefront. You see, if you're here that means you had an unfair life." she explains.

I rub my head in frustration, "Well I can't tell actually"

Yurippe nods. "Amnesia is normal here" she states then points at the girl she was attempting to shoot at.

"That's our enemy, Angel"

I sweatdrop "Why exactly? She seems human" I mutter, confused.

Yurippe laughs "That's what you think, anyways I'll explain more later" she tells me.

* * *

**(The Funeral, Mikoto's POV)**

I sigh and watch as one of our classmates, Izumi Koyuki, goes up front Yuno's tomb and recites her speech. Izumi is a pretty girl, she has beautiful blue locks which is tied down to a braid, fair skin, and soft chocolate brown eyes. Apparently, Izumi was part of the kidnappings in Nagasaki. Just like Yuno, so they may have been close. Once she finishes, a boy whom I don't recognize goes up as well. He has black hair that covers his right eye, and his eyes are stormy grey. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive. He takes a deep breath and starts his speech.

"Hello everyone, my name is Daisuke Hasatoki. I am twin brothers with a victim of the Nagasaki kidnappings 5 years ago. My brother is dead and went by the name Kazuya Hasatoki"

My eyes widen. Yuno and I were close friends before, she told me about this Kazuya guy. She fell for him, and he was killed right in front of her. She just watched, not knowing what the hell to do. She collapsed into an enigma of herself after that incident.

"Most of you may not know about what this has to do with Yuno Asakura. But that is why I am here. When my brother died, we looked at his phone. There was a note referring to us about Yuno. I am here today to read it, though there may as well be no possibility Yuno Asakura would hear it."

I stay on the edge of my seat, my eyes and ears working much better than usual.

"Yuno Asakura, how can I describe her? She's different. Just 12 years old and hard to scare. Yuno loves reading, singing, and playing guitar. I never expected to meet someone like her, someone who isn't afraid to show their true self every once in awhile. Someone who isn't scared of beating me up with a book over a red velvet cupcake. She is like an event, something that only happens once. And although I may have never known her before the kidnappings. I'm not ashamed to say that my life will go on even if I was never kidnapped. I'm lying though, true my life will go on. But it would seem like a piece is missing, a really important piece. Before meeting her, I was a quiet introvert who was very scary to anyone who meets me. But afterwards I realized, I was changing. Each moment I spent with her, each minute started feeling different. If I were to die, then I would be grateful if she is safe. If she isn't I would find out who the hell put her to misery and beat his or her ass up. Because, Yuno Asakura, the Tsundere Girl, the Quiet Mizzie, the unpredictable, self-destructive, friendly, and sassy Yuno Asakura. I'm proud to say, has changed me. Just like the line from one of her favorite musicals, Wicked. Who can say if I've changed for better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good. I will forgive her if she forgets me, just as I know that she would do the same. I was truly happy I met her, because of her. My life didn't feel pathetic anymore. She helped me, without knowing it. Her favorite quote always surprised me. For someone as negative and dark as her actually. It was from another musical, _Next To Normal_." Daisuke sighs and continues. Some tears were showing, but he is hiding it rather well. You gotta give him props for that.

_"And when the night has finally gone_

_And when you see the new day dawn_

_We'll wonder how we wondered for so long, so blind_

_The wasted world we thought we knew_

_The light will make it look brand new"_

I am definitely close to tears, that was beautiful. And finally it was my turn, I approach quietly.

"My name is Mikoto Hana, a friend of Yuno Asakura and all I can say is...

Her name was Yuno

Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid."

* * *

**Yuno POV.**

Later on, the purple haired girl Yurippe brings me to an office. "This is the AAHQ" she states.

I tilt my head "AAHQ?" I ask curiously,

"Anti Angel Head Quarters"

"So there are more people like you?"

"Like us"

"Right..."

Yurippe, before entering the HQ whispers something not directed at me but directed to the door. "No God, No Buddha, No Angel" then she opens the door and enters with me following her.

"What was that all about?" I question.

"Its password protected" Yurippe says.

"Ohhhh..." I reply mentally facepalming myself. Then I start looking around, there were many people in the room.

Most of them being boys, two with orange hair, one looking normal and the other typing on his laptop. One with blue hair, again another one with purple hair, two with brown hair, one of them being bulky and the other one seeming to lack on personality and so on and so forth. Great too much people in a room for me to get used to.

I sigh, "I'm sorry but if you're trying to get me to join this cult or whatever you call this thing. I'm out" I say easily before walking out the door. ONLY to be blocked by the purple haired guy who held a halberd.

"You dare insult Yurippe?!" He questions angrily.

I roll my eyes "Idiot" I mutter before shoving him off and leaving the office.

* * *

A/N: The speech was inspired from Les Miserables, Next To Normal, and Looking for Alaska. Which I don't own.


End file.
